Retaining pins typically comprise a pin shaft and a retaining tab. The pin shaft may pivotally couple the retaining pin to a structural component. The retaining tab may be configured to engage a nearby shaft to retain the shaft and limit movement and rotation in the shaft. Typically, the retaining tab comprises a machined recess to allow the retaining tab to be coupled to the shaft with a nut (e.g., the nut fits within the machined recess). Because the recess is machined into the retaining tab, typical retaining tabs have a greater thickness to account for the machined recess without making the material too thin, and have a greater associated part cost and time to create.